


P is for Promise

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda has a promise of her own to make to Caleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Promise

Caleb didn’t know quite what he was supposed to expect. Some kind of door that Miranda would walk through, where her family (the real ones this time) were waiting for her? One part of him had wondered if she would even be resurrected, since they had broken the curse. But he just wished that he had been able to see for himself and know for sure what had happened, instead of her just disappearing in front of his eyes the way she had done, leaving him wondering where she had gone.

He couldn’t believe that he was even thinking this way. It wasn’t that long ago that he’d thought anyone telling stories like his was “as crazy as a bag of cats”, as Hanna had put it. And there was a part of Caleb that expected his Rosewood friends, who hadn’t experienced the curse, to react in just that way. But he felt as though he’d let Miranda down by not making sure she was okay after all the fireflies had disappeared and then so had she.

Remy had tried to tell him that there hadn’t been anything else he could have done at the time. And when the news had broken about Hanna’s friend Alison being alive after all, Remy, Luke and Olivia had encouraged him to go, saying he needed to be there for Hanna now. And he was glad that he’d done that, but visions of Miranda continued to haunt him. Caleb imagined her trapped somewhere with a bunch of vengeful spirits, or with what she’d thought had been her family before she’d caught them out with the remark about her mother teaching her to ride a bike. Or worse, that she was out there somewhere totally alone, unable to reach out and communicate with anyone. Whatever Remy said, there was a part of Caleb that still wondered _what if_ , whether there was more he could have done after all.

In the daytime, it was easier to focus on Hanna and her friends, whatever A might be up to next, or even just settling back into life in Rosewood, and Caleb tried not to think about Miranda then. But at night, every time he closed his eyes, Caleb feared that he’d see her, letting him know that wherever she’d gone, she was unhappy, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

 

Miranda can’t follow Caleb’s voice and come to him any more, not since he and the others broke the jars.

But she’s happy now. She’s been able to join her mother and father again, and this time she knows it’s real rather than some ghost-created construct, and she knows the curse has been broken. No more teens are going to be sacrificed in Ravenswood, and all those who have been unable to rest are now able to find peace.

She just hates knowing that Caleb’s still struggling with his feelings of not having kept his promise to her. Because he’s more than kept it. He and their friends have helped her home, to her family, and he has nothing to feel guilty about.

And Miranda wonders now if she’s really kept hers too. She’d told Hanna that she’d look after Caleb until he was able to return to her, but now she’s seen the way he’s been struggling to deal with everything that happened, she doesn’t feel that she’s really done her job. Caleb’s still haunted by the belief that he’s let her down, and Miranda needs to let him know that he hasn’t.

She’s sent him the fireflies as he finally opened up to Hanna about what happened to them, and she’s sent him the “goodbye” message on the Ouija board. But Miranda’s worried that that isn’t enough, that Caleb won’t know what she’s trying to tell him. She has one more thing to do before she feels that her promise to Hanna has been fulfilled. 

Miranda promises that she will find some way to let Caleb know that he doesn’t have to worry about her any more, that he can move forward in his life with Hanna without feeling guilty about her. She knows he’s worried about her appearing in his dreams, but if she tries to do that anyway, maybe that’s the best way that he can know for sure. He’d done so much for her, waiting with her while she met her uncle even though he had other places to be with his own girlfriend and friends, being the only one to give a meaningful tribute at her funeral and his promise to look out for her. Now it’s Miranda’s turn to do something for Caleb.


End file.
